Restoration
by harumehime
Summary: Shiori and Sasuke are on a journey to find Itachi, but some problems appear along the way. SasukexOC heavy lemon shot! Rated M for obvious reasons.


We had been on the hunt for weeks now, with barely any results at all. Sasuke was more than determined to find his brother and avenge his clan, but we found no signs of Itachi what so ever. And all of this was starting to get frustrating, at least for me.

I had been following Sasuke and his revenge for months now, I was with him even before we both joined Orochimaru. That's because we both grew up in Konoha, together actually. I was part of the Uchiha clan too, being his cousin, but I never wanted to take my revenge against Itachi. I forgave his a lot time ago, but Sasuke never did. He almost forced me to join him when he left Konoha, and I initially gave in only because we were family: we were the last Uchihas around, so I thought that sticking together like the old times was just right, even though I didn't really agree with his goals. While being stuck with Orochimaru, my devotion for him grew only fonder and stronger; we always had each others' back, fighting together and growing up together even after all the terrible things that happened to us. It was at the time that I realised what he really meant to me, and it wasn't merely family love. I was starting to feel something for him.

Everything made sense when he finally admitted his feelings for me one night, after we defeated Orochimaru and started our journey together in order to find Itachi.

"I want to restore our clan, Shiori. And I want to do this with you." I could still remember the words he whispered in my ear. It didn't feel disgusting or wrong, it felt just… Right.

-Hey. Are you here or somewhere else? - his voice finally brought me back to reality. Sasuke was staring right at me, with his usual annoyed expression on his face.

-Sorry. I was just thinking…- I replied embarrassed, looking straight down at the ground. He looked at me trying to understand what was going on with me.

-Is there something wrong, Shiori?- he turned around and faced me completely, his hands shoved in the pockets of his coat.

-Nothing, really. Don't worry about it.- I smiled, putting a stray strand of dark blue hair behind my ear.

-Fine. We should stop for the night. It's getting pretty dark.- he whispered, looking up at the sky.

-Okay. But where are we staying?- I asked, around us only trees, bushes and caves.

He eyed a dark cave hidden by some bushes, and slowly walked towards it.

-Here should be fine.-

-W..What? A cave?- I sighed. I was sick of sleeping on the ground.

-I can't see any place better than here right now.-

-But… We passed by an inn before, why couldn't we just go there?- I protested.

-Too risky.- Sasuke simply answered, too busy collecting wood for a fire.

-Tsk. I'm sick of this.- I whispered, annoyed and angry.

-What did you just say?- he growled at me, his eyes darkened all of a sudden. He never really liked when I talked to him like that.

-I said that I'm sick of sleeping on the ground! I'm sick of running the whole day not even knowing where we are going! It's been months, Sasuke!- I finally exploded. I always tried to be nice, calm and polite towards him, but now I had enough of this style of living he forced on me.

He lowered his dark eyes, going back to the logs of wood he was trying to collect for the fire, not even answering to me.

-Fine. You don't even care about what I feel.- I finished bitterly, stepping towards the fucking cave.

-How can you say something like that, Shiori?! You know I care and you know that finding him means everything to me.-

-Yeah but what about what I want, uh?- I faced him once again.

-Fuck you are so stubborn sometimes!-

-No, YOU are the stubborn one between us! I always do what you want me to do, I never say anything but now I've had it.-

-Fine, go away if you want. I'll come back to get you when I'm finished with him.- he said, not even looking at me in the eyes.

His words hurt me more than a thousand knives. He only needed me to bear his children and restore a fucking slaughtered clan. He just needed me for breeding pure Uchihas and making the clan stronger, that was the end of it. No emotions or feelings involved.

My mouth opened in order to say something, but closed immediately after. It was not worth it. The sky was darker now, the night was rapidly approaching upon us, so going away was not really smart of me. I turned away from him, slowly entering the cave.

It was dark and humid inside, not really the best place to spend the night, but sadly for me it was the only option. I removed my black coat and laid it down on a straight patch of the ground. The floor of that fucking place was all rocky and uneven, uncomfortable even for wild animals. I sighed, straightening my coat as best as I could. Thank the Gods we already ate before, otherwise I would have had to look at his stupid face for dinner. I just put an arm under my head and tried to fight back the tears that were forming in my eyes, his words made me this upset. Maybe I was this upset because I truly loved Sasuke, but I would never get used to his rough behaviour.

I heard him entering the cave and placing those fucking logs not so far from my tensed body, setting them on fire using his power. The heat soothed my aching body almost immediately, and made me relax a bit on the hard rocks under myself. And then he went back outside the cave, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

*le time skip*

It was now nighttime, but I was still wide awake and Sasuke was still sitting around the fire, far away from my body. I was facing away from him, towards the rocky end of the cave, but I could still feel his eyes on me, so I pretended to sleep. I was still upset with him, even if hours had passed. His empty words hurt me too much. I wanted to sleep, I really did, but the fucking ground was just too uncomfortable for me to fall asleep. It was not even close to a couple months ago though, I was slowly getting used to sleeping on the ground, to the cold wind at night and to fucking bugs crawling up my legs.

Sasuke moved all of a sudden, getting up from the ground and away from the fire, and I could feel him coming closer and closer to me. I heard him fumbling with his coat, removing it from his body.

Suddenly he laid next to me, placing his thicker coat on our bodies and adjusting himself behind me. He probably though I was sleeping. His arm slowly snaked around my waist, keeping me safely close to him and his hot body. I flinched a little, not expecting the sudden contact with him.

-I didn't mean what I said before…- he whispered, his face nuzzling in my long hair. I sighed.

-I don't want you to leave me, ever. I'm just upset that I have to put you through this.- he admitted.

I slowly turned around, his arm still glued to my waist. I was now facing him, and his eyes looked deeply sorry. It almost made me regret saying all those nasty things to him.

-Sasuke… I would never leave you. I'd rather sleep on the ground the whole time.- I chuckled, his fingers skilfully caressing my face.

-I love you.- he said, placing a chaste kiss on my forehead.

-I love you too.- I immediately replied, and his soft lips covered mine right after.

The kiss went from being sweet to almost desperate pretty quickly. His lips devoured mine, pulling and biting them with anticipation. My tongue was now being captured by his, exploring my mouth once again. Without breaking the kiss, his heavy body rolled on top of mine, crushing me even more against the ground. The pulled away from me only because we were lacking air. I looked at him from under his body, panting a little from our make out session. He just smirked at me, pressing his lower body even more against my core. He was already hard. I moaned when he started grinding his hips into mine, his erection repeatedly connecting with my already wet core. My hands travelled across his chiselled chest freely, unraveling the knots that prevented his shirt from revealing his torso to me. I finally removed his shirt, and my arms immediately went to his back. He stopped clashing our sexes together just to remove the top half of my clothes, leaving my chest bare for him to torture. His mouth went straight for one of my rosy buds, licking it and biting it while fondling the other with his hand. A loud moan escaped my mouth when he bit hard, and I could feel him smirk against my sensitive skin.

-Moan for me, Shiori..- he always liked the sounds I made, getting angry every time I tried to hide them. He then attacked my neck, skilfully ravishing my sweet spot in order to make me moan louder and louder. My hands snaked down to his aching member, stroking it from outside the fabric of his pants. His hips bucked against my hand almost immediately, and he let out a low moan.

-Looks like I made you sensitive down there, Sasuke…- I made fun of him, still stroking him.

-Fuck… No teasing.- he whispered, hating when I teased him.

His hand travelled down my body, reaching the hem of my shorts and pulling them down with my panties. One of his fingers rubbed my slick opening, making me whimper.

-You are so wet for me already.- he whispered in my ear, and I could have cummed right there.

He roughly inserted two fingers in me, pumping them in and out my core restlessly, while circling my clit with his thumb.

-Sasuke…- I moaned, my back arching and our chests clashing.

-You like that?- he asked, curling his pads upwards, caressing my spot over and over. I simply nodded, unable to formulate a sentence. He lowered once again, trapping my nipple in between his lips, smirking and still thrusting his fingers inside of me. I was so close, and he noticed too, knowing me too well at this point. He teasingly removed all of his fingers from me at the same time, waiting for a reaction from me. I opened my blue eyes wide open.

-Why… Did you…- I panted heavily from almost reaching my orgasm.

-Uh uh. I want to make you cum with me.- he whispered mischievously, fumbling with his pant and removing them as fast as possible. I could feel he was pretty desperate at this moment. I looked down at his throbbing, aching erection: he was just so big and thick, already lubricated with his own precum. He stroked himself a few times and then adjusted himself with my core. He coated the head with my own juices, and fully thrusted himself inside of me with one rough thrust. We both moaned together. I arched even more against his hard chest, while he rested his head inside the crook of my neck. I felt completely filled with him inside, and it was just right.

-Fuck… How can you still be this tight…- he said, thrusting himself roughly in me with a violent pace.

-Oh God… Don't stop…- I moaned, my nails clawing his back, probably leaving marks on his skin.

He took one of my legs and placed it on his shoulder, entering me even deeper like this. I could feel him in my lungs. He restlessly ravished me with his strong, fast thrusts, crashing me under his weight. The rocks beneath me were not even bothering me at this point. He pumped in and out of me even harder, hitting my spot over and over. I could feel the knot of my orgasm finally unravelling with each and every one of his thrusts.

-Sa…Sasuke… I'm gonna…- I moaned, looking at him. He was looking back with hooded eyes.

-Hold it.- he commanded, wanting to pleasure himself even more.

I clenched my walls in order to prevent me for climaxing, and he moaned hard.

-Fuck… Do that again…- his pace was now getting sloppy, and I knew he was close too. I clenched my walls once again, sending him to heaven.

-I can't… Hold it…-

-Cum for me, baby.- with his permission I finally climaxed hard, moaning even louder and drawing blood from his back. He came right after me, pumping his hot seed deep inside me with a low moan. Sasuke rode our orgasms as long as possible, sloppily thrusting inside until every drop of his seed was buried within me. He then collapsed on top of me, panting hard and resting his forehead on my shoulder. I caressed his back sweetly, knowing how much he liked that. We stayed like this for quite some time, his member slowly softening inside my core.

-You're crushing me.- I chuckled, while he was peppering my neck with wet kisses. He rolled beside me, his arm grabbing my waist and pulling me closer to him.

-You know why I'm gonna kill Itachi?- he asked, his chin resting on my head while I was nuzzling at his chest. I looked up at him.

-I have to kill him so that we can raise our children without them knowing what fear is.- he whispered, looking straight into my eyes, his sharingan shining vividly from what we just did. His words struck me, and everything made sense now.

I reached his lips, slowly kissing him while he hugged my form with his muscular body. No words were needed, not now.


End file.
